A Dream to Reality
by Reborn 123 and exist21
Summary: Mikuo, a complete outcast and an Otaku. He was being mistreated by most of his schoolmates in school. What would happen if one wish that he made that would change his life forever? Multiple elements from different anime's. Mikuo/? LOOKING FOR BETA READER. May change to rated M soon
1. Chapter 1

**An: Yo this is Reborn123 or you may known me as soul23 from the past before I change my pen name. Anyway this is a new story that suddenly that flash in my mind that I wanted to make it. Anyway, welcome!**

==Chapter 1==

Mikuo Hatsune is a 16 years old boy with short teal hair and teal eyes. He is an average guy. Unfortunately he is treated as an outcast in his school.

Why?

Well it's simple really. He is a known as a geek or in a another term in japanese. An Otaku. a person who is obsessive interests, commonly the anime and manga fandom. Sadly, people in his school doesn't have the same interest in him. Because of Mikuo being an Otaku, he is being bullied by most of his school mates in school and he doesn't have much friends in school.

Right now it was lunch time and Mikuo was eating his lunch in the rooftop since it's the only place the he can find peace in school since most of time he is pick on by his school mates. Yes, Mikuo was one lonely guy.

Mikuo let out a sigh as he started to open the bread wrapper and eat the bread.

"*sigh* my life really sucks." Mikuo said as he took another bite from his bread. Highschool has only started a few months ago and he already been label as an outcast by the entire school. He has a hard time making friends because of this status and is pick on by most of the students.

His luck really sucks.

He never even asked this. All he wanted was to have an ordinary school life and graduated with a good job and maybe even have a family. But sadly the last part will never will happen since he think that because of this status that he would never get a girl to like him.

 _Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

Mikuo phone rang and he looks at it and saw it a message from his little sister. Mikuo opens it and started to read the message.

Hey Nii-chan! Mom, Dad and I will be visiting you soon! :D -yuki-chan

A smile appeared on Mikuo face. He was happy that his family was going to visit him. Mikuo came from a rich family but his Mom and Dad is always been at work that he mostly spend his time bonding with his 10 years old sister. Don't get him wrong. Just because that he doesn't spend much time with his parents that does't mean that he doesn't love them. He appreciated that his parents are working hard for him and sister and whenever they have free time. They would make sure that all of them would have a family bonding time.

Yes, Mikuo loved his family dearly and he was happy that they accepted his request that he would move Tokyo for his highschool days. They were against with it at first but after much convictions. He was finally allowed to live on his own to become a independent person and trust him completely and along the fact that he was given a huge sum of money every month.

Mikuo remove from his thoughts when he heard the bell rang. Which mean it was class time. He puts his cellphone away and finish eating his bread before moving put from the rooftop and heading to school.

School ended and Mikuo was gathering his things and was to leave.

"Hey! Dorkhead!" A voice said. Mikuo that he was being called with a insult name. He looks to where the voice came from. He saw three girls standing before his desk.

On the center, she had a teal hair with twin tails, teal eyes and has a pretty face. She was Miku Hagane or known as the upcoming queen of the school and a crush of Mikuo. She was extremely beautiful and popular but has a mean attitude. She is still hailed as queen of the school because of her beautiful appearance. On her right was a girl was a few inches shorter than MIku. She has same blue eyes and blond hair except she wears a headband with white bow on it while on the left has a Green hair, blue eyes and she was also same height as the other girl. They were Rin Kagane and Gumi Megumi they are known as the two loyal followers of Miku.

"Y-Y-Yes, what I can do for you three." Mikuo asked nervously. He was nervous that he was talking to his crush and the same time he was scared. These people were the ones that bullied Mikuo the most and being grow up to be a gentleman and a humble person. Mikuo doesn't hurt them in any size, shape or form.

"Come with us" Miku said as she and friends walk out from the room with Mikuo following. He knew that many of his school mates were watching them and he knew that all the were under Miku command she was declared as the queen of the school in their batch. Soon Miku and her friends led Mikuo to the rooftop.

"All right girls. You can leave us now." Miku said and her two followers complied I'm her command leaving only Miku and Mikuo in the rooftop.

"What do need Hagane-san?" Mikuo asked with a small blush on his face. He was blushing since he was currently talking to the girl that he really like even that she was bully to him.

Miku let out a sigh before glaring at Mikuo that made the boy flinch from glare that he received. "Listen dorkhead. I know that you have a huge crush on me but I'm going to end those feelings of yours right now." MIku stated. During the past few months since the start of school. Miku was irritated by Mikuo behavior. He would send some gifts to her like flower, chocolate and etc. There was some times that Mikuo would asked Miku for a date but would be harshly rejected by the queen of the school.

Mikuo look at her confuse. "What do you mean?"

Miku had a sickly sweet smile on her face."What I am saying is that...You fucking stop right now!"

Mikuo eyes widen in shock at this. "W-W-What?"

Miku just rolled her eyes and said. "Get real dorkhead. Why would I date someone like you? A complete geek who doesn't know anything but anime or manga. Stupid head." Miku said as she let out a tired sigh and ignored the hurt look on Mikuo face. "Better take my warning seriously or else I will make sure that your life in school will be hell." With that Miku left, leaving a heart broken Mikuo in the rooftop.

Mikuo fell to his knees and one thing came to his mind.

Why?

Why does he have a shitty luck?

Soon Mikuo started to have tears in his eyes as fell down onto his knees and cried for his broken heart.

==Night time==

Mikuo was in his room watching some anime called shoukugeki no soma. He was depress right now since he was harshly rejected once more. But it was the most harsh rejection that he ever received from Miku and it really broke his heart. He should be hating her now because of that but Mikuo was never that kind of person. He was that kind of guy who hold a grudge.

Damn his stupid gold heart.

But he knew now that he would stay away from Miku from now on since Miku would just humilate him in front of everyone. He was just thankful that Miku never done her harsh reject to him in front of everybody in school.

He continues to watch his anime and a smile appeared on his face and a thought came through his mind.

He really wished that he has those kinds of skills or powers like the ones he always see in those animes. That would be so badass!

Mikuo let out a sigh and said "Who am I kidding. This is the real world, those kinds of skills will never exist In real life."

The show finally ended and Mikuo turned off the T.V. and decided to change his clothes and decided check his emails on his computer.

Soon Mikuo was scanning through the emails and something caught his eyes.

 **Wish makers** \- where dreams became reality.

Curiosity got him and decided to open the email. Soon he started yo read the message.

 _Tired of how much your life sucks? Do you want to make your dream a reality. Then please say yes and your dreams will come true._

Mikuo was completely suspicious of this since this was a weird message but it wasn't a scam or malware since his computer easily detect any suspicious data from the net that enters his computer.

Mikuo started to think about it and said. "I got nothing to lose anyway. So what the heck."

With that Mikuo said yes and sends it to it the sender of the email.

Suddenly the computer was releasing a strong light made Mikuo cover his eyes.

"What the heck is going on!?" Mikuo said as he uncover his eyes and the light was stronger than now then before.

Flaaaaaassssssshhhh!

Soon the light was gone and Mikuo was now completely unconscious on the floor with the computer on.

Unknown to him that there was a figure watching the whole thing and a small smile appeared on it's face.

"This is going to be very interesting. I will see how things will work out Mikuo Hatsune." The figure said before completely disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

 **An: end of chapter! Please support this new story and give me your suggestion and ideas after I release my second chapter.**

 **This is reborn123 or known as soul23 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: REBORN123 HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I hope many of you will support this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was morning and Mikuo groaned as he started to wake up. He to rub his head as felt headache coming up.

"Uhhhhhh. What the heck hit me?" Mikuo said as he stands up and look around and saw that his computer was still on. Then it finally hit him.

"I remember now, that stupid email message knock me out cold. How did it happened?" Mikuo said as he walks towards his computer and turns it off.

" **Because you were given a new power."** a voice suddenly said. Mikuo freaked out and fell on his butt.

"Who goes there?! Show yourself!" Mikuo demanded as he looks around to where that voice came from.

 **"I'm in your head moron."** The voice said. Mikuo was shock look on his face and only thought of one thing.

 _'What the fuck!?'_ Mikuo thought as his brain was just shut down from all the craziness is happening.

 **"Like I said moron, I'm the voice inside your head or you could say your guide."** The voice said to him. Soon Mikuo brain finally rebooted and drains the information that he was getting.

' _I have...a...freaking...voice...in my head.'_ Mikuo thought as he finally digested that information. "It's official. I'm going crazy!" Mikuo said as he grabbed his head and shook it.

 **"Not really, you're just in the stage of in denial. How about you took a deep breath and calm down"** The voice suggested and Mikuo did as he was told as he took a deep breath and calm his mind.

"Okay, I'm calm now." Mikuo said as his mind was finally relaxing.

 **"Good. It makes the situation clearer now. Anyway, I'm the voice inside your head, a guide, and your healer. You can call me Zero."** The voice said to him and Mikuo just nodded his head was still freaking out but not like before.

"Okay, can you tell me what the heck is going on?" Mikuo asked, wanting some answer for the entire crazy thing that is happening now.

" **Remember the message that you received yesterday?"** Mikuo nodded his head. " **Well, that little message was a wish maker that read all your thoughts and deepest desire on what you wanted."** Zero finished and Mikuo eyes widen in hearing this.

"Does this mean that-?" Mikuo couldn't finish because he was completely speechless in hearing this.

" **You got it kiddo. You're wish finally granted. The powers to have the copy of any powers and abilities of any anime characters you want."** Zero said. Mikuo was completely mind blown at this.

"No way" Mikuo said. Not believing in what Zero said. It was too good to be true.

" **How about you try it? Think about your character that you wanted to copy right now. But there is a condition.** " Zero said.

"What's that?"

" **The first condition is that you have to make sure that you have great knowledge of that character and how their powers work. How about trying one of your favorite anime heroes? That would be easier to show you that what I'm saying is true. Just say the name of the character and picture what he looks like and the same time think of his abilities and skills. Along the fact that your body will adapt what character that you chosen."** Zero said. Mikuo nodded his head and began to concentrate, thinking of one of his favorite anime hero.

"Archer…EMIYA." Mikuo said as he remembers one of the characters from fate/stay night. A man who white hair, tan skin, silver steel eyes and was wearing a black and red clothing.

Beep! Beep!

Soon Mikuo felt a powerful force entered his body and felt the power flowing in him and the same time some images enters his mind.

THUG!

Soon he felt another force in his body like he was concentrating in using his powers. Mikuo extends his hands and started to imagine a weapon in his head and the same time he could feel some unknown power flowing in his arm.

Mikuo remembers the shows that completely depend on an energy called Mana and accessing it is using the powers called circuits. Soon two words came out from his mouth.

"Trace...On!"

Soon Mikuo felt the power activated and soon a blue flame appeared in his hand a materialized a long gray standard sword in his hand.

Mikuo eyes widen at this and dropped the sword immediately and sound of metal dropping to the ground was heard as the sword hit the ground before the sword shattered into a million pieces and disappeared.

Mikuo eyes widen in seeing this and were completely shock in what he just witness.

" **Looks like you're starting to believe now."** Zero said as he cuts Mikuo out from his thoughts.

"Yeah, But why did it disappeared already. From what I know Emiya tracing magic can last for several minutes." Mikuo said as recalls on how Emiya powers works. Then suddenly he felt a pain in his arm that made feel like it was just ripped off. But he bit his lower lips and gritted his teeth as he bears the pain in his arms.

 **"Because, it's your first time using those powers. You need to develop it. The more you use that power and understand it. The better you get at it.** " Zero explained to him and Mikuo just nodded at him since he was still shock at all of this.

 **"Listen, Mikuo, I'm going to explain this once. So you listen carefully."** Zero said in a serious tone. **"Even you have a great gift there's always a flaw in it. Your power is very powerful yes, it even can make you became matching power of a god but there are problems with it. The first one is that you need that you absolute knowledge on how that character powers and abilities work or else you will have a hard time mastering it. Second is that you are only limited to select at least only 7 characters. But since you already use one slot then you 6 slots left."**

"What would happen if I call another character and my slots are already filled?" Mikuo asked Zero with curiosity in his mind as he felt the pain in his arm started to pass away.

 **"Then it would just ignore it. Your powers won't activate and it will just ignore your command of any additional character since you already chosen your first 7 characters. Anyway, the next one is that on what weakness that character has it will stack up in your weakness unless you deactivate your power. For example is that you have lack of confidence and the character you chose has weakness in water then it will add up in your list of weakness unless you change to another character again. Getting what I'm saying so far?"**

"Yeah and the same time I'm getting a major headache." Mikuo said as he touches his head as he felt that his brain was turning to mush from all of these information coming in his head.

" **Suck it up! Now, where were we? Ahhh yes, another flaw is that the character physical attribute."** Zero commented.

"What do mean by that?" Mikuo asked.

" **What I mean is that you need to train your body. Yes, you will gain the knowledge and experience but your body won't gain any power ups. I recommend that you train your body everyday if you want to unlock some of the powers that needed a strong body. Especially if you're thinking of any OP characters talents that you're going to use."** Zero said.

"Got it but I have question Zero." Mikuo said.

" **What is it?"**

"What about characters with great skills such as cooking, programming. Would I need some requirements on them if I want to have their skills?" Mikuo asked. After hearing about his new powers. He wanted to try his cooking skills that he was watching last night. Shoukugeki no soma, an anime that shows about foods and great cooking skills.

 **"I don't think so. Since, you will gain the experience and knowledge of their skills and abilities. I don't think there wouldn't be any problem. since those skills is based on experience and not much body requirement. I think its fine besides you look like you gain some muscles."** Zero said and this surprised Mikuo.

"Huh?" Mikuo was confused in hearing Zero on the last part.

" **Check yourself on the mirror you moron."** Zero said and Mikuo got up from his feet and went to his full body mirror. Mikuo looks at mirror and was confuse. His face was still the same and he felt completely normal.

Mikuo decided to remove his shirt and he was completely shock in what he saw in the mirror.

Before his body was slim but it didn't have any abs and his arms doesn't have much muscle. But now, his body was ripped! He had six pack abs and his arms were buff. His body was not gym fitness level but it was enough to make any girl drool on the sight of his body.

Mikuo was taken back at this sudden change of his body appearance and said. "What the heck just happened to me?!"

" **I would guess that the moment that you received your power. It also decided to give you some body upgrade since you were all skinny and bones."** Zero commented and Mikuo gained a twitch mark on Zero remark about him being skinny and bones. **"Anyway, now that's out of the way. I have one last thing to say about your new powers. You can only change from one character at a time and you have to wait for at least 5 minutes before you can change into another character powers and abilities. Are we clear on that?"** Zero asked. Wanting to make sure that Mikuo understood everything that he said.

"Yeah, I understand."Mikuo said as he understands everything about his powers and flaws.

 **"Good. Oh, by the way you only have 20 minutes before school starts."** Zero said and Mikuo eyes widen in shock.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late!" Mikuo immediately went to bathroom and took a quick shower. After a few minutes he came out and immediately grabbed his uniform and put it on. He looks at the mirror and started fix his hair.

" **Wait a minute. You're going out looking like that?"** Zero said as he saw what Mikuo looks like in the mirror.

"What? It's what I look like every day." Mikuo said. His hair was perfectly straight and managed, along with his uniform that was ironed and buttoned up. He also wore tie that matches his hair color that is straightened and done perfectly.

 **"*sigh* Mikuo, you look like a complete dork."** Zero said as he suddenly filled with shame on how his host looks like.

"Is not that bad…is it?" Mikuo asked as he checks his appearance again.

" **If you want to catch some of the girl's attention then listen to me. Now loosen the tie then remove some of the top buttons then ruffle your hair."** Zero advised Mikuo. Mikuo decided to listen to the voice and did it. He loosens the tie then removes some of the top buttons then ran his hand through his neat hair and ruffled it. Soon Mikuo glance in the mirror once more and saw that his new appearance made him look untamable and messy but he feels like it was perfect to him like one of those bishonen characters.

 **"Now that's what I'm talking about! Look like one of those bad boys. The ladies will love it!"** Zero said with an approving tone.

Mikuo couldn't help but agree to Zero even it was new to him. He glance as his wrist watch and saw that he only 15 minutes left before school starts.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late." Mikuo cursed before getting his bag and coming out from the apartment as he locks the door and making his way to school.

Mikuo was running through the street notice something. He was faster than usual and another is that he is not even tired even for running for 5 minutes straight! And he is usual tired by now because of his low stamina.

" **If you're wondering why you're not tired yet, is like I said before. You have been given more body strength when you we were given with new powers but I think only last only 20 minutes before body gives up."** Zero said to him as he heard Mikuo thought about his new found stamina and speed.

 _'Okay I get that. But I'm still going to be late for school!'_ Mikuo panicked since he never been late for school before!

 **"Then think of character with great speed with great reflexes but remember you will only have 5 slots left if you change into that character powers and abilities now."** Zero said it to him. Soon Mikuo brain started to rack up some characters that has great speed and the same time has great reflexes.

 _'Come on! Think!...Aha! I got it!'_ Mikuo thought then a smile appeared on his face as he continues to run soon he started visualizing the character and its abilities and powers.

"Killua...Zoldyck" Mikuo whispered as he thought the boy with silver hair who was a powerful assasin from the series HunterXHunter. Soon he felt another power entered his body and soon he started running again and he was going very fast that most the people he passed through only saw him as a ghost. Also the same time he was jumping from the obstacle that was in his way, easily.

Mikuo had a grin on his face as jumps from another wall and was only few meters away from school.

 _'This is so awesome!'_ Mikuo thought as he stops in front of the school yard and arrived in school. Mikuo looks at the wrist watch and saw he had 5 minutes to spare. _'I made it!'_

TWITCH!

Mikuo suddenly felt some pain in his legs that made it numb and gritted his teeth in pain.

' _FUCK! THAT HURTS!'_ Mikuo thought as he felt the pain through his legs like the muscles were being ripped apart.

 **"This is what I mean Mikuo. From what saw in your thoughts in this character is that this boy is a powerful assassin. This boy has been tortured since in a young age and was train to become a powerful assassin. This character is practically OP. You need to train your body and build up some pain resistance along the way. I'll try to heal pain away and turn off your power."** Zero advised to him.

' _How do I do that?'_ Mikuo asked Zero.

 **"Just say 'change off' in your mind. You can also activate your powers mentally you know."** Zero advised him.

 _'Loud and clear, Zero. And thanks. Change off.'_ Mikuo thought as he gritted his teeth and waited for the pain to pass away. Soon a few minutes has passed and the pain finally stops and Mikuo sighs in relief.

RIIIIING!

Mikuo heard the bell rang and immediately made his way to the classroom to start the day.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Yep, Mikuo has gain a new powers to replicate the powers of the selected anime character that he wants but as all great powers. There are always flaws in it. So a new adventure will awaits in Mikuo.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND LIKE! AND PLEASE NO FLAMMING!**


End file.
